Seduced by the Maiden
by rylek196
Summary: While Wander loves Mono more than anything, her 'no-naughtiness' attitude has a way of raining on his parade. When he confronts her about it, though, she proves to him that she can have fun-in her own way. WanderxMono. MIGHT push the rating a bit, but never goes into full-on lemon.


**A/N: Well, here I am again for another SotC story. I was looking at the picture of Mono that this story uses as its cover, and I thought, "What would Mono look like wearing sexy lingerie? And would she try to seduce Wander?" And so this story was born out of that admittedly perverted idea. Anyways, this is my first attempt at writing something like this (READ: sexy stuff) so... yeah. Enjoy I guess? Oh, and happy 10th anniversary, Shadow of the Colossus.**

* * *

 **Seduced by the Maiden**

By: Rylek196

Wander and Mono's village, one month before Mono's sacrifice...

From Wander's point of view, he was very lucky. He had a good, if tough, job in the archery division in his village's militia, he owned a house, even at his young age of seventeen, and he had, in his not-so-humble opinion, the most beautiful young woman in the whole community as his girlfriend.

The woman's name was Mono, a beautiful and pure-hearted priestess-in-training. From her long brown hair that trailed down her back (and contrasted very well with his own cherry-red hair) to the soft features of her face, she was the very image of beauty in his eyes.

Unfortunately, Mono had a strict 'no-naughtiness' attitude. He had brought up the possibility of having children several times with her, only to be shot down with her standard reply of, "When we're ready." On top of that, she never seemed to have fun doing anything; everything was a task to be finished, an item on a checklist to be crossed off, a job to be done.

One of Wander's fellow trainees had dared to suggest that since Mono had never shown any interest in him, that must make her a woman-lover. An enraged Wander had beaten him to a pulp, and then went beyond that, nearly killing him. Wander knew for a fact that was a lie, how dare anyone spread slander around like that!? However, for attacking a comrade, he had received quite the retaliation for that from his commanding officer, as the man had screamed in his face for nearly ten minutes. In the end, Wander was allowed to stay in the militia, if only due to his exceptional skill with a bow.

The CO had spoken to Lord Emon about the incident later. "That boy's been blessed with great determination and devotion," he said. "It's just that he uses those traits in all the wrong ways."

"Indeed," Emon replied. "I would keep an eye on him, if I were you. We wouldn't want him doing anything truly rash again."

While Wander had seethed over the insult to Mono, it did make him realize her problem. It wasn't that she did not show interest in him- every time he took off his shirt around her, she would blush and look away, embarrassed- and they had spent many a night snuggling together on the couch in front of the fireplace. Her problem was her no-nonsense personality kept her from truly enjoying life. After watching her do chores around the house for a few days- she didn't even hum while doing the dishes, for God's sake!- he decided to confront her while she was hanging laundry to dry outside.

Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her by surprise. "Wha-?" she blurted out, but then realized who it was. "Wander, what are you doing? I have work to do."

He spun her to face him. "That's exactly why I want to talk with you, Mono." He let her go, and she immediately tried to go back to hanging clothes. "Ah, ah, ah." he said, grabbing her wrist, not forcefully but assertively.

"Wander, either stop being vague or go away." Mono said.

"Okay, you want me to stop beating around the bush, I will. Mono, I think you have a problem, and it all stems from that attitude you have."

She yanked her wrist out of his grip. "If this is about having children," she hissed, "I've already told you multiple times, when we're-"

"It's about that at all!" Wander cried, cutting her off. Then his expression softened. "It's just- well, you never seem to have fun doing anything. I mean come on, enjoy life, live a little! Not everything has to be 'orderly' or 'regimented' all the time."

Mono picked up another another one of her dresses, hanging it on the line. " _That's_ what this is about?" she asked. "You came out here to talk... because you think I can't have fun?"

"Well, actually, yes." Wander said. "I've been watching you for the last few days, and everything you do, it's like you're a zombie. You have this really blank look on your face, and you just seem... out of it. Come to think of it, you were always like this."

"That's not true!" she shot back in a somewhat futile effort to defend herself. "I can have fun!"

Wander merely crossed his arms and cocked a brow, smirking. "Oh, _really?_ Then prove it. Tell me one time you remember actually having fun once in your life. That don't involve being with me, of course."

Mono wracked her brain, trying to remember sometime, _anytime,_ she laughed, ran around with other friends- oh, she hated being put on the spot like this! Finally, she relented. "I... don't... know?" she said, though it sounded more like a question.

Wander grinned victoriously. "I knew it!"

"But what if I'm perfectly content that way?" she challenged.

"Then I give up." Wander said. "If you want to be Ms. Doom And Gloom, then fine, I won't stop you."

With that, he walked away, leaving a bewildered Mono in his wake. Mono huffed at her pushy boyfriend's antics, then turned her attention back to the laundry basket. She noticed that she was at the end of the pile, and that only her underwear was left.

Slowly, the beginnings of a plan began to form in her mind. While it was true that she had seen Wander shirtless on many occasions, he had never seen her in just her lingerie. And it was equally true that they slept in the same bed, but she always wore very modest nightgowns that left everything to the imagination.

 _Wander thinks I can't have fun?_ She thought. _Well, I'll show him._

The next day, Wander went off to train as per his schedule. Being in the militia- or any military branch- meant that one had to be in top shape, and that meant lots of conditioning. Push-ups, body-weight squats, climbing, running, and various forms of abdominal work were par for the course. He went four days a week, every other day. Over the course of five years and dozens upon dozens of training days, Wander's body had become very toned.

Mono saw him off, doing her best to act casual and not seem suspicious. She had about six hours before Wander came home- an hour of training was spent simply stretching, she knew, while two were spent conditioning, and the last three were dedicated to many forms of archery, including from horseback.

Her job was much less strenuous. As a priestess-in-training, her tasks were to study the many religions of the world, their customs, and memorize various prayers. She found she could do much of this from home via books, going to the village church every now and then for a written test. She also did many chores around the house, with help from Wander on the days he wasn't training.

She had her plan more or less fully complete in her mind. Ten minutes before she knew Wander would be home, she went upstairs to the bedroom, changing out of her dress, and into nothing but panties and a bra. She briefly looked herself over in the full-body mirror near the door. Mono nodded to herself, but for the finishing touch, she rolled up the back of her panties a bit, to show some of her backside. She was careful, though. The goal of this was to tease and arouse Wander, not objectify herself in his eyes.

She went downstairs, sat in a chair in front of the fireplace to keep warm, and waited.

Meanwhile, a thoroughly exhausted and sweaty Wander trudged home. His drill sergeant must have woken up in a particularly foul mood today, as the conditioning had been nothing short of gruelling. He was barely able to put one foot in front of the other, fearing he would pass out before he even reached the door. He wanted nothing more than to have a hot bath to relieve his aching muscles, then spend the rest of the night cuddling with Mono. By some miracle, he made it, and stumbled inside.

Mono perked up as she heard the door open. "Mono? Where are you?" Came a weary-sounding Wander's voice. Slowly, she got up from her chair, and walked into the main foyer.

"I'm right here, love." she said, putting on her best 'seductive' voice. Wander turned to face her, and his jaw instantly dropped. There was his girlfriend, his no-naughtiness girlfriend, in nothing but underwear.

It took him a solid thirty seconds to choke out a disbelieving, "M-Mono!?"

"Yes, it's me," Mono said, giving him a tender smile. She walked up to him, trying to sway her hips in way she hoped looked alluring. She cupped his face, his jaw still hanging open. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you like this?"

While on the outside, Mono was playing the part of what could only be described as a temptress, inside she was almost pissing herself laughing. The look on Wander's face was hilariously priceless- a mix of shock, disbelief, and a growing hint of arousal as his brain began to process the situation. She gave herself a mental pat on the back. She had her boyfriend right where she wanted him, so it was time to make him work for what he so obviously wanted.

Wander finally managed to sputter out a complete sentence. "Wh-what's gotten into you, Mono? What are you doing..?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied, trying to stifle giggles. "It's just that I wanted to do something nice for you for once."

"W-well, I think you look... nice like that," Wander stammered, trying to keep his gaze focused on her face, and not _elsewhere,_ "But this all so... so _sudden!"_ Wander's brain was going a million miles a second. The rational part was asking questions like, _What the hell is going on?_ and, _Why is my girlfriend, who was her no-naughtiness self just yesterday, now in her underwear in front of me?_ However, the young adult male part of his mind seemed not to care, and seeing Mono like this was causing a very private area to stiffen.

Mono wasn't blind to this. Her eyes flicked downwards for a second, and a hint of a smirk appeared on her face. "Is someone aroused?" She asked. "Well, I'm not going to make it that simple, Wander. If you want me, you'll have to catch me first!"

With that, she turned and walked out of the room, feeling Wander's gaze immediately glue itself to her partially exposed backside. He stood there, flabbergasted, for another minute, before he snapped out of his trance, beginning to follow her. Their house wasn't that big, so there weren't very many places to hide, or so he thought. Mono kept up the game for quite some time, always managing to stay one step ahead of him, leading him in circles for nearly eight minutes, until he saw her at the top of the stairs, walking into the master bedroom.

The pain of his sore muscles came back to haunt him as he ascended the stairs, wincing with every step. He opened the door to the room, but didn't see Mono right away. As it turned out, he didn't need to. A pair of hands came from behind, pushing him to lay down on the bed. He flipped over, and sure enough, there was Mono, standing at the foot of the bed.

She then hopped up onto the bed with him, crawling forward on her hands and knees. "Well?' she said as she hovered over him, "Ready?"

Wander could only manage a nod.

"Good," Mono said. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I will be too... when we're older."

Instantly, Wander's libido deflated like a popped balloon. He could only get out a, "Wha-?" as Mono burst into laughter as she got off the bed.

"So... this was all... a joke!?" Wander cried.

Mono wiped tears of mirth out of her eyes. "Yes, it was," she said. "You said I couldn't have fun? I think I just showed you I can. But the look on your face when you saw me like this- it was so priceless!" Mono began laughing again.

Wander sat up on the bed, a devious smirk stretching his lips. "Okay, now you're trouble, missy."

With that, he lunged toward her, grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. Ice-cold fear ran through Mono, but that quickly melted into even _more_ laughter as Wander began tickling her sides mercilessly.

Of course, she thought, Wander was an honourable man, and he would never even _think_ of doing anything bad to her. That didn't make him any less of a good tickler, though.

"AHAHAHAH! W-Wander, stop! HAHAHA!"

He suddenly did, and leaned down, claiming her lips with his passionately. "I love you, Mono." he said sincerely. "I swear, no matter what happens, you'll always be my soulmate."

"I love you too, Wander," Mono said.

He got up off of her, grimacing in pain at his stiff muscles. "Something wrong?" Mono asked. "Do you need anything?"

"A hot bath, actually," Wander said. "The drill sergeant put everyone through hell today, and I'm feeling kind of sore."

"Okay," Mono said, kissing him on the cheek. "Let me get changed, and then I'll run you a bath. You just stay here and relax."

She walked over to the dresser, throwing on a dress while he took off his sweat-soaked shirt. He looked out the window at the setting sun, smiling. He really was lucky, he thought, having such a amazing woman as his girlfriend. Nothing bad could possibly happen, and all felt right in the world, so long as they were together.

One month later, Lord Emon's eyes snapped open. He had simply been meditating, but then had struck by a vision. A horrible vision, that foretold of great evil unleashed upon the world, should it come to pass. And it all stemmed from one young woman, one who, regrettably, would have to be killed to stop the demons she would give birth to. "Mono..."


End file.
